tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Arlesburgh Harbour
Arlesburgh Coast, Island of Sodor |year_opened = *1880 *1965/66 |managed_by = * North Western Railway * Arlesdale Tramway |line = * The Little Western * Harwick Branch Line *Arlesdale Tramway |previous = Arlesburgh West |next = Arlesburgh Maritime Museum }} Arlesburgh Harbour is a large harbour in Arlesburgh, which is served by the North Western Railway, via the Little Western. History ''The Railway Series'' Arlesburgh is an ancient port, and is a deep water harbour formed by the same geological rift as Douglas on the Isle of Man. The port enjoyed a period of peak prosperity between 1880 and 1930, when it was a recognised calling place for the Isle of Man Steam Packet Company's steamers from Douglas and Ramsey and exported produce from mines in the Arlesdale Valley. The Mid Sodor Railway had a station here, and it became the port for Peel Godred. The steamer service ended when the Mid Sodor closed its passenger service in 1936, and when the last mine in the valley closed in 1947, the port fell into sad decay. Revival began in 1965/66 when the NWR decided to use the port as a supplement to Tidmouth and Knapford . They relaid the harbour extension, built new jetties, and installed up to date dockside equipment. ''Thomas & Friends'' Duck and Percy both worked at the harbour regularly, shunting trains for the other engines. A regatta was held here. Later, the line running through the harbour was extended to run up to Harwick. After Thomas discovered a pirate ship in a cavern, the ship was restored and taken to Arlesburgh Harbour, where it would be put on display to the public. Thomas also managed to stop Sailor John from escaping with the treasure here, and when the Harwick Branch Line was officially opened, the engines went through the harbour while the treasure was recovered from the bottom of the sea. Residents Television Series only File:Skiff(blue).png|Skiff Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Oliver the Western Engine' - Donald's Duck * 'Duke the Lost Engine' - You Can't Win |-|Television Series= , Buzz, Buzz , All at Sea, One Good Turn, Heroes, Percy, James and the Fruitful Day and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * 'Series 4' - You Can't Win * 'Series 20' - Ryan and Daisy, Blown Away, The Way She Does it, The Railcar and the Coaches, Mike's Whistle, Hugo and the Airship, The Missing Breakdown Train and Skiff and the Mermaid * 'Series 21' - Springtime for Diesel and A Most Singular Engine Specials * '''2015' - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! }} |-|Other Media= Annual Stories * 1997 - We Wish You a Merry Christmas! Trivia * Big Mickey's model from TUGS was seen at this harbour, but since the fifth series it has been seen at Brendam. * The Fire Depot building from the TUGS episode Munitions was also seen in the Regatta in the third series episode All at Sea. * Since the harbour appeared in CGI, the amount of cranes have disappeared. es:Puerto de Arlesburgh pl:Port w Arlesburgh ru:Порт Арльсбург Category:Landmarks Category:North Western Railway Category:Arlesdale Railway Category:The Little Western Category:Harwick Branch Line Category:Businesses Category:Harbours Category:Inhabited areas